


summer rain

by zella314



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Gardener Third, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Khai, Oblivious Third, Prince Khai, a bit of angst, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zella314/pseuds/zella314
Summary: khai is the crown prince. third is a simple gardener at his palace. does khai only find normal people fascinating, or does his feelings towards third mean something more?
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	summer rain

He didn’t really know when his feelings went from admiration of a normal person to a chest fluttering crush.

Khai sat down on his balcony just like any Friday afternoon and prepared his tea in silence. He watched over the railing, down into the garden, as he poured the hot water into his red and gold cup. Being the crown prince was fun at most times; he got to go to a bunch of fun parties and be treated by his title. He never had to pay any taxes even though he’d just passed twenty, he never had to do anything himself and would receive all the help he wanted if so desired. Best of all was that he could check all the staff out and flirt with them without getting in trouble. But being the crown prince also had a lot of downsides. He had to sit through hundreds of conferences each month for whatever reason he never listened to. He needed to speak a lot at public events, professionally, which he hated. And he never got to go anywhere alone. Well, except maybe his sleeping chambers. Ew, Khai really hated that word, but his mother insisted he used it instead of 'room'.

After a long week with little to no partying and a hell lot of unnecessary conferences, Khai found it most comfortable on his balcony with a cup of tea. _Alone._

Yet he couldn’t fully relax.

Two months ago, when the king fell awfully ill, he called all the staff into his sleeping chambers. Khai didn’t know what happened behind closed doors, but he never saw the staff again. He had spoken with his best friend about it.

“What do you think happened? Mother and father won’t tell me anything”, Khai spread across his bed and stared towards the ceiling. Bone sighed from across the room where he was sitting on the extra bed (yeah, Khai’s room was big enough for an extra king-sized bed), “I get that. As if your parents would tell you something like that.” Khai rolled his eyes and Bone had to duck for the pillow which came flying.

Khai sat up and hunched forward, which his mother would kill him for if she ever found out, and spoke deep in thought, “I’m serious, man! What do you think happened? Like, did he kill them? Or did he take them to his secret dungeon with lots of chainsaws?”

Bone smirked, “you’ve been watching way too many movies lately.” Khai kissed the air and winked at Bone who continued, “I think it’s pretty obvious, don’t you? They got fired obviously.” This caught Khai’s attention and he widened his eyes, “what do you mean? Those were some of my fathers’ best friends and most loyal followers. Why would he fire them?”

“Maybe that’s just it. Your father fell sick, so he didn’t want to have his friends watch him become this weak. Maybe that’s why he decided to only hire people under thirty-five and not keep people with grandchildren at that age. But what do I know? You once said my brain is made of only bones.”

Turned out Bone was right. The next day Khai bluntly asked his parents if some of the most trusted staff was fired because of just that reason. His father hadn’t done much talking, but the queen explained nicely how indeed the king didn’t want his old friends around to watch him slowly fade away. Khai had scoffed and made a comment about overreacting.

That same day he had seen _him_. At first, Khai didn’t bat him as much as an eye. He was called down to the ballroom to greet the new staff of the kingdom. He kept his outfit simple and wore a white buttoned shirt with black jeans. Thank god his parents weren’t there to see him as he’d most likely been disowned. Khai watched the relatively young staff members wai respectfully at him. There was a girl named Fahsai who had big curly hair and braces. She was smiling almost the entire time and couldn’t keep her eyes of off him. Khai however only felt flattered. There also was a boy named Two who had a sweet face and really looked as though he was trying not to fall apart. He must’ve been around Khai’s age as Fahsai seemed a bit younger. Then there was Aun, Tay, Arm, Jane, some chick named Milk, and _him_. Khai had been taught to never stare. That it was impolite and if you had something to say, then say it. But as he saw the last person in the row, he really couldn’t help it.

He was shorter than the rest, maybe the same height as Jane, but shorter than Fahsai. And definitely shorter than the rest of the boys. He didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying, and he kept looking around huge room decorated in different shades of gold. He wore a babyish face with plump lips. They seemed to be very moisturized Khai dared noticing but didn’t go further as to wonder whether it was ordinary lip balm or a pink lip gloss. His outfit was close enough to the dress code they received on their invite; a white top with dark coloured pants. Ironically Khai matched each and every one of the interviewed. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was one of them coming to apply for a job at the royal castle.

“We will get back to you shortly”, Ms Tuptim said to Khai’s left. The people wai’d and suddenly Khai was alone in the ballroom. He realised far too late that they had left with the unknown answer whether they would get the job or not. That would mean he still had no chance of meeting _him_ again.

Turns out Ms Tuptim and the rest of the remaining staff seemed to like all the ones they interviewed. Or maybe, as Bone had said, they didn’t want to turn anyone down in the possibility of creating enemies of the throne.

The next week Khai saw them again. Two and Third were walking together through the front gates and Khai had to keep himself with all his power to not run and greet them. Thankfully Bone was with him on the balcony, watching the new staff, “whew, that Jade girl is sure looking fine.”

“Her name is Jane.”

“Oooh, someone’s keeping track on the girls’ names”, Bone laughed, but Khai kept a straight face. As Bone realised Khai wasn’t responding to his joke, he grew serious as though Khai’s had broken something and was in serious need of help, “ai Khai, what’s wrong? Are you not gonna make some high key sexist thing about the girls you’re watching? That’s kinda your thing, y’know.” But Khai didn’t answer. And there would be a lot of times over the next few weeks where he couldn’t answer.

As of this warm Friday afternoon, Third was working alone. He was in the far end of the garden, cutting a bonsai tree into a whale. Or was it a turtle? In all honesty, Khai didn’t have the best imagination to come up with what it possibly could be, but Third was a hell of a good artist. Khai moved the cup to his lips. He dared to notice that he was sitting under a parasol with the scorching sun high on the sky, but Third was working without protection in the heat. Realising this, Khai almost dropped his cup as he bolted back into the house, grabbing what first popped into his head.

Khai had never spoken with Third. Not personally like this. There had been a time a few weeks back where they accidentally bumped into each other as Khai was leaving the dining hall and Third entering it. Khai had been so shocked he didn’t form words, but Third only kowtowed and apologised to the point of tears. He must’ve been scared out of his wits. But Khai never mentioned it to anyone as he knew Third could risk his job over this.

He made his way through the garden, admiring every bush and tree that caught his eye. There were ordinary green bushes as well as bushes made in sculptures. The water ponds were shimmering in the sunlight and koi fish were swimming happily around the lotus leaves. Small white stones were decorating the stoned path and every now and then a small animal such as a frog or lion was drawn on one in a neat art style. As he got closer to Third, he had a rising pulse. He didn’t want to know why, but it felt exciting. Khai had never had a life outside of these walls, so meeting new people like this was always fun.

“Haven’t your parents ever taught you to protect yourself from the sun?” Third quickly turned around as though surprised at Khai’s sudden encounter, and in the process almost decapitating Khai with his hedge trimmer.

Khai only laughed, “Woah there. I don’t think that’ll work too well on human flesh am I afraid.” Third only stared and made small squeaky noises as he backed into the bush he had been trimming.

“Your highness the crown prince”, he finally managed, “what are you doing here?” Khai usually cringed when someone addressed him by his formal title, but when Third said it, he for some reason didn’t mind.

Khai walked over to Third as he spoke, “I was watching you from my balcony and well… you looked to be pretty hot. Here, take this.” Khai had kept his hands behind his back during their conversation and now revealed to have held a hiking hat. He didn’t remember when or where even he had gotten it, but it was the first suitable headwear he could find before bolting out of his room. He stood close to Third as he silently dressed him of the hat and tied it under his chin. Third, didn’t say anything, but his big brown eyes glowed.

“Ah, I almost forgot the most important thing”, Khai reached for his pocket and pulled out sun cream which he managed to grab. He grabbed Third’s left arm and softly applied the cream in smooth circles. His skin was unusually soft. He was used to touching his parents’ old fingers, and Bone’s rough ones. He of course had touched multiple girls with soft skin, but this was different. Third, didn’t flinch from the act, but he stared warily at Khai who only kept applying the cream on his right arm now. Lastly, he moved on to Third’s face. This time Third backed away even further, but Khai only smirked as he leaned forward, gently touching his face. Up close like this Khai could feel Third’s warmth and scent.

_He smelled of summer rain._

Khai thought this and smiled. He had always been confident, with Third no different, but he usually didn’t feel this good.

“Na, we’re finished”, Khai slowly leaned back again and sealed the sun cream, “be more careful next time, Third.” The shorter boy shot his head up, almost making his hat fall off, “you? You know my name?”

Khai knew he’d find out eventually and only smiled as he grabbed hold of the short boy’s shoulder, “of course I do! I know every staff member name. And besides, you’re cute so I had to remember it.” Khai winked and watched the shocked Third search for words. Khai wondered if he had said too much, but then Third spoke, “Then, I should return to my work, Your Highness krub. I wouldn’t want you to report me.” Khai smiled at the sudden confidence Third found and now he truly understood that the admiration of a normal person had developed into a crush.


End file.
